1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display panel capable of improving its sensibility against an external light.
2. Description of Related Technology
In recent times, display apparatuses having a touch-sensing capability have been widely used since such display apparatuses do not need to have a separate input devices, such as keyboards, mice, peripheral scanners, etc. for receiving touch-based user inputs.
In one class of touch-sensing display apparatuses, a light sensitive sensor is employed in determining location of user touches on the touch panel and the light sensitive sensor is integrally embedded in a layer provided on top of the display panel or in the display panel itself. The sensor disposed on or in the display panel senses an external touch action by using light provided from a backlight unit or provided from an exterior to output a sensing signal corresponding to user touch.
However, the sensing signal may be distorted by light signals generated by other elements of the display panel such as light emitting elements that output light in the visible light range. Additionally, the touch sensing signal may be distorted by electrical signals used to drive other elements of the display panel such as light emitting elements of the display panel.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.